Monitoring and auditing of business process information (e.g., material supplier process information) are elements of managing material supplier process information. Such process information is one example of business operations information. It is well known that such monitoring and auditing of business process information (e.g., data) are key components to implementing best practices in supply chain management. However, it is also well known that considerable challenges often exist with regard to identifying, understanding, manipulating, improving and controlling the global supply chain processes. These challenges are often related to the lack of a scalable, low-cost infrastructure that will provide a robust platform for managing business process information. Therefore, implementation of an information management platform that provides for robust management of information maintained by various entities and entity members in a manner that overcomes current limitations of information management solutions for applications such as, for example, quality control practices and supply chain management practices would be desirable and useful.